


C'est la vie

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the characters in a poetic way</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est la vie

If only I knew how's it going to be  
If only when I try to fix things, they became better  
If only I was certain of how others feel  
And if only people believed what I say...

If I knew how to show what I really felt  
If I knew how to make people understand  
If I knew how to make them believe  
If I knew how to make them happy

If making people happy doesn't leave me sad  
If making them understand doesn't make me an ignorant  
If making them believe doesn't make me a liar  
And if letting them know how I feel doesn't leave me numb

Things would've never reached that point  
I know I would be in a much happier place  
No one would ever blame me for not caring  
No one would blame me for not thinking

That's life ....You're never certain  
You never know, you're never sure  
You're not going to live that dream of yours  
And life would never be "trouble free"

You have to live with what you have  
You try to fix the broken glass  
You try to collect the shattered pieces  
You make the best of everyday

It's like a train that never stops  
Keep going through life without pausing  
Just live each day and throw it behind you  
Don't look back or you'll break your neck!


End file.
